gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Easter egg
[[Plik:Reagan i Gorbaczow (VC).jpg|thumb|Przykładowy Easter Egg – zdjęcie widoczne za ścianą sklepu z bronią Ammu-Nation, w GTA: VC, w Downtown]] Easter Egg – ogólnikowe pojęcie, oznaczające ciekawostkę, bądź tajemnicę, w grach z serii Grand Theft Auto. Easter Eggi mają to do siebie, iż w czasie normalnej rozgrywki są z reguły poza zasięgiem gracza. Aby je znaleźć, należy zagłębić się bardziej w jakąś okolicę/miejsce/miasto. Easter Eggi prawie nigdy nie są powiązane z ukończeniem fabuły głównej/gry na 100%, w żadnej z części serii. W większości części serii występują jakieś niespodzianki, dla graczy. Oto ich przykłady, pogrupowane według gry, w której to występują: Grand Theft Auto I i dodatki * W Vice City, ostatnim mieście w grze, na sznurach wzdłuż niektórych ulic są rozwieszone ubrania do wyschnięcia. Na niektórych suszących się tam koszulkach, widnieje napis GTA (skrót od nazwy gry, później całej serii). * Obok wejścia na boisko w Little Dominica, w tym samym mieście, oraz na plaży Vice Beach, stoi uzbrojona grupka szaleńców, którzy to po zobaczeniu protagonisty, uśmiercają go jednym strzałem. * W tym samym mieście, co w poprzednich, zaparkowane są w różnych miejscach Samochody - pułapki. * W Liberty City, nad niektórymi wiaduktami wiszą billboardy z napisem 1996. ''Może to być odwołanie do roku toczenia się akcji w GTA 1. * Samochód występujący w dodatku do Grand Theft Auto 1 - Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 nazywa się Crapi, (''crap - pol. gówno). * W tym samym dodatku występuje samochód James Bomb, co jest odniesieniem do filmowego super agenta Secret Service - Jamesa Bonda. Grand Theft Auto II * Początek nazwy samochodu U-Jerk Truck, brzmi jak You jerk (pol. Ty jełopie). * Podobnie sprawy mają się z Jerkowem Kovskym, jego imię przypomina wspomniane już słowo jerk (jełop). * Nazwisko Dr. LaBrata brzmi jak lab rat (pol. laboratoryjny szczur). * Nazwa pojazdu GT-A1 może się odnosić do gry Grand Theft Auto I. * Antena TV Vana, lokalizuje kościół, gdzie możemy dokonać zapisu gry. Grand Theft Auto III * Na egzemplarzach gazety Liberty Cock, leżących na ulicach/chodnikach można wyczytać: WIN SHIT! (pol. wygraj gówno!). * Na tych samych gazetach, widnieją napisy: Zombie Elvis Found!, a obok tekstu znajdują się zdjęcia z podobizną Elvisa Presleya. Takie same gazety występują w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * Na Wyspie Staunton, w alejce za parkingiem, na którym rozstrzyga się finał misji Królestwo niebieskie, na murze jest napisane: You werent supposed to be able to get here you know, czyli mniej więcej Nie byłeś upoważniony do wejścia tutaj, wiesz o tym. W GTA Liberty City Stories występuje tam podobny Easter Egg. * W Kafejce internetowej TW@ można zobaczyć na dwóch komputerach screeny z poprzednich części serii - Grand Theft Auto I i Grand Theft Auto 2 *Między innymi w Bedford Point, jest wywieszony plakat, który reklamuje film Badfellas. Jest to nawiązanie do prawdziwego filmu Goodfellas (pol. Chłopcy z ferajny). Taki sam plakat jest też w GTA: Vice City, w mini-miasteczku w studiu filmowym. * Na stacjach metra, znajduje się plakat z napisem Rats (Szczury). Tytuł i wygląd plakatu jest odniesieniem do musicalu Andrew Lloyda Webbera, Cats (Koty). * W Kampusie Liberty można spotkać faceta z kitką, wyglądającego na studenta. Gdy go zabijemy w jego notesie widać będzie rysunek penisa (jeśli przybliżymy snajperką będzie widać wyraźniej). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * W [[Hotel Ocean View|hotelu Ocean View]], na górnym piętrze w jednym z pokoi, na ścianie widnieje komiksowa adaptacja fragmentu trailera do Grand Theft Auto III * Na stoliku, w tym samym pomieszczeniu leżą statuetki Tiki, symbol ukrytych paczek w Vice City. * Gdy wskoczymy z dachu budynku Vice City News do sąsiedniego okna, będzie tam stało czekoladowe jajko z napisem Happy Easter. * W Małym Haiti jest sklep, który sprzedaje ludzkie organy. * W oknie sklepu Rockster Video Games znajdują się artworki kilku postaci z GTA III. * Niedaleko sklepu z ludzkimi organami jest zakład pogrzebowy. W ofercie ma różnorakie trumny, wśród nich skrzynkę na warzywa (kosztuje 500 $), a na jednym z oferowanych nagrobków widnieje logo Rockstar Games. * Za tymże zakładem są trzy otwarte groby, w jednym zaś - ludzki szkielet. * Po ulicach Vice City chodzą mężczyźni, którzy mają koszulki firmy SEX. * W Ammu-Nation ulokowanym w Downtown, za frontową ścianą, został przez programistów ukryty portret Ronalda Reagana i Michaiła Gorbaczowa. Ten pierwszy pokazuje OK, uśmiecha się i trzyma w ręce pistolet Desert Eagle, zaś drugi ma ręce podniesione w górze, wystraszony wyraz twarzy i jest podziurawiony od kul z pistoletu. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * W miasteczku Angel Pine, w pojemniku na śmieci leżą mapy miasta Vice City z wersji beta Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Pojemniki te można znaleźć też w innych miejscach stanu San Andreas m.in. na Mulholland. * Vincent, to nie tylko nazwa samochodu, przede wszystkim to męskie imię. * W plikach gry znajduje się pojazd-doniczka – RC Cam. * Nazwa jednego z samochodów w grze - Hustler, to wulgarne określenie prostytutki. * W San Fierro, na południowym szczycie mostu Gant Bridge jest umieszczony napis: There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away. (pol. Tu nie ma żadnych Easter Eggów. Odejdź). * Niedaleko tego samego mostu, przy lodziarni za domem Katie, znajdziemy srebrną tabliczkę z informacjami o moście, m. in. jak dużą ma wysokość, długość, a nawet ile miejsca zajmuje w plikach gry (1.27 MB) * Statuetka Tiki, znana z GTA: VC, jest zamontowana na teatrze we Wschodnim Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto Advance * Na plaży Portland, widnieje litera Z'' ułożona z kamieni na plaży. * Obok każdej kryjówki, na jednej ze ścian widnieje logo Rockstar Games. * W pojazdach, można usłyszeć utwory muzyczne z GTA2. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * W miejscu napisu ''You werent supposed to be able to get here you know z gry GTA III, jest narysowana uśmiechniętą buźka z wyciągniętymi rękoma i odręcznym napisem HELLO AGAIN!. * W Bedford Point, widnieje zapowiedź rychłego otwarcia [[TW@|kafejki internetowej TW@]]. Podkreślony jest tam komunikat Coming Soon. * W Shoreside Vale, widnieje plakat filmu Sonny Forelli: A True Story, który najprawdopodobniej ukazuję biografię, słynnego, byłego lidera Forelli Family. * Niedaleko Mostu zwodzonego Shoreside, jest billboard, który najprawdopodobniej reklamuje film The Third Leg. Na nim jak wskazuje nazwa są narysowane 3 nogi, z czego jedna wyglądem przypomina penisa. * Niedaleko lotniska Francisa na bilbordzie występuje napis Kiss a Yardie i obrazek pokazujący członka gangu Yardie i policjanta. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Pod statkiem w Viceport, na przeciwko drugiego domu Vica, można zauważyć minkę na karcie. W wersji na PlayStation 2 jest napisane: I'm realy wouldn't joking. There are not anny easter eggs here. Check the VCN building. W wersji na PlayStation Portable w tym miejscu jest napisany numer "1". * W miejscu, gdzie w GTA Vice City było jajko czekoladowe, w GTA Vice City Stories jest dopiero w budowie (tylko na PS2). * Po całym Vice City jest rozmieszczone 11 karteczek z buźkami (12 na PlayStation 2). * Na tyłach stadionu jest mały list od Rockstara, informujący o buźkach. Grand Theft Auto IV i dodatki * Na jednym z podestów Statue of Happiness (Happiness Island) (da się tam wlecieć tylko za pomocą helikoptera), na jednej ze ścian zawieszone są dwie tabliczki z napisem No Hidden Content This Way (Tu nie ma żadnych ukrytych treści). Obok przy tabliczkach znajdują się drzwi przez które da się "przeniknąć". W pomieszczeniu za nimi znajduje się drabina, na której szczycie znajduje się ogromne, ruchome serce powieszone na łańcuchach. Serca tego nie da się zniszczyć. Miejsce to stanowi mały wyjątek wśród innych Easter Eggów, ponieważ nieudanie się tam, uniemożliwia ukończenie gry na 100%, gdyż jeden z gołębi do ustrzelenia znajduje się właśnie tam. * Sama twarz Statuy Szczęścia przypomina twarz Hillary Clinton z plakatu wyborczego. Poza tym Statua zamiast pochodni trzyma kubek kawy. * W Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, w misji Ladies Half Price, można znaleźć i zabić Niko Bellica i Patricka McReary'ego. Mają oni wówczas ogromną ilość zdrowia. * W bloku, w którym mieszka Dwayne Forge, są na ścianach napisy m.in.: Rip Claude, Rip Tony i Rip CJ. * Na stronie internetowej Vipluxuryringtones.com są dzwonki mp3, które pochodzą ze stacji radiowych Lips 106 i Head Radio z GTA Liberty City Stories. * Meadow Hills w Dukes znajduję się ulica o nazwie Stillwater Ave, odnosi się ona do gry Saints Row 2. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Na rogach mapy są karteczki z napisem here be dragons, co oznacza po polsku: tutaj być smoki. * Na wodach Liberty City, można zauważyć dużo zatopionych statków. Niektóre z nich są wzorowane na Tugu z Grand Theft Auto IV, inne zaś na wrakach z Vice City. Jeden z nich to statek piracki. * Liberty City jest w niektórych miejscach zanieczyszczone, można zauważyć to na morzu. Na dnie są zatopione pojemniki z toksycznymi substancjami. * W grze pojawia się El Burro, postać z gier Grand Theft Auto I i Grand Theft Auto III, lecz zupełnie odmieniony i szczuplejszy. Można więc sądzić, iż jest to zupełnie inna postać. de:Easter Eggs en:Secrets es:Easter Egg fr:Easter Eggs pl:Easter Egg pt:Categoria:Easter Eggs ru:Знаете ли вы... Kategoria:Terminologia !